custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Neo-Solis Universe
'''Neo-Solis Universe aka Neo-Solis Magna is the main and original universe of the Bionicle race with many others around them and the main setting of Bionicle: The Quest for the Ultimate Toa.' '''and a new project BIONICLE: Star Explorers History Millions of years ago The Great Beings ruled the Solis Magna System using their planets for projects. Spherus Magna the main home world with it's two moons Lapis and Artika alongside are the other worlds Nexus Magna, Maja Magna. Mostly on Spherus Magna where the original species was born the Okotoians, Glatorian and the Agori. Years later following into the discovery of the Energized Protodermis in the core of the planet which brought to the Core War that brought The Shattering creating the Aqua Magna, Bara Magna and Bota Magna. From the explosion of the planet caused the gravity pull from the sun to lose the grip and pushed the planets away from the Bara Magna with the moons. 1,000 years later after the final battle between the Makuta Teridax and Mata Nui himself who destroyed the Makuta once and and for all. Mata Nui used the last of his power to reform Spherus Magna to it's once natural state for all life to sustain and adapt to it. When Mata Nui restored all life to the world he has also restore the gravity pull from the sun bringing the planets back into their normal places. Locations * [[Neo-Magna|'Neo-Magna']]: is the reformed home world of Spherus Magna inhabited by Matoran, Agori, Turaga, Rahi, Toa, Glatorian, Vortixx, Dark Hunters, Skrall, Skakdi, Vorox, Zyglak and many other species that migrated into the Neo Solis Magna Universe. **Mata Sun (Neo Solis Magna Sun): Named after Mata Nui since the reformation and being the center of the Bionicle universe. **Lapis Moon (Blue Moon) **Artika Moon (White Moon) **Red Star *'Nexus Magna: A preserved planet made for the Great Beings if Spherus Magna ever failed or been destroyed. The Great Beings believe that it can be a spare planet for the Bionicle race if ever needed to migrate them. The planet now is inhabited by "Nexian Technicians". *Maja Magna: Also known as the Red Planet or the Forgotten Planet. Great Beings observed and used this planet as a testing planet. It failed to sustain life and was left abandoned but the "Survivors" were left behind. As of now the the planet is considered unlivable filled with survivors and mutants. *'''Techki Magna: The most technological planet of all the Magna worlds as they made the planet to be a fully robotic planet. Rumors were said it was inhabited by shape shifting mechanical beings called "Bio-Formers" and said were to be just like the Toa but between two factions but they don't know what goes on the other worlds. Created by The Great Beings to be servant planet of the Bionicle race a planet of towering future cities without end and vast metallic plains, spiraling metal mountains and bottomless neon-lit chasms. Bionicle Lapis Moon.JPG|Lapis Moon Bionicle Artika Moon.JPG|Artika Moon Bionicle Techki Magna.JPG|Techki Magna Bionicle Maja Magna.JPG|Maja Magna Bionicle Nexus Magna.jpeg|Nexus Magna Inhabitants See inhabitants of Neo-Magna; click here. Neo-Magna * Matoran * Agori * Turaga * Various Rahi/Creatures * Toa * Glatorian * Vortixx * Dark Hunters * Skrall * Skakdi * Vorox * Bone Hunters * Zyglak * Other Species * Element Lords Other Worlds * Bio-Formers (Techki Magna) * Survivors (Maja Magna) * Nexian Technicians (Nexus Magna) Trivia * Appears in the story The Quest for the Ultimate Toa and BIONICLE: Star Explorers * Planets made on Planet Maker Category:User:Master DA Category:Universes